A Kaiba Christmas Carol
by Magnastar
Summary: The Christmas Carol in a subtile change of plans when Mokuba, Yugi, and Yami try to give Kaiba Christmas Spirit. This is for the Christmas Holidays... I cant wait till Halloween comes


**RC: CHISTMAS FILLER STORY ^_^**

**RC: Hello everyone. This Christmas, I wanted to add a little pizzazz to the story.**

*-*-*-*-*

Narrator: YU-GI-OH STLYE CHRISTMAS!!!

The Kaiba Christmas

Kaiba: DAMN YOU BUTLERS! _ GET IT RIGHT!

Butler: That Kaiba sure like Christmas.

Other Butler: That's because he spend s 80% of his budget on the holiday.

Another Butler: What's in those flu shots anyways?

Mokuba: Kaiba, where's the Christmas spirit?

Kaiba: In the second drawer on your right.

Mokuba: ... I mean the spirit that you need to show.

Kaiba: O_O WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!!!

Mokuba: You work the butlers all day, and –

Kaiba: SHUT UP! I SPEND MY ASS OFF ON THIS HOLIDAY!

Mokuba: I'M GOING FOR A WALK!

Kaiba: ... What's her problem?

---

Outside

---

Mokuba: I'm tired of this family!

Hooded Stranger: Hey!

Mokuba: ... Ummm, hi ^_^'

Hooded Stranger: You're brother has lost the TRUE Christmas spirit. Let's try to teach him a lesson.

Mokuba: Well, Seto always said not to let homeless people take you places... or show you things... or not get near them at all actually.

Hooded Stranger: ... It's me.

Mokuba: ...

Hooded Stranger: YUGI!

Mokuba: That's why you're so short.

Yugi: Come on, me and Yami have a plan.

---

That night

---

Kaiba: *murmuring in his sleep*…hahaha, now I'm the whipping boy…

Mokuba: (in robe so no one knows who he is) OOOooo *cough* OOOooo

Kaiba: *wakes up* gasp! O_O Who are you?

Mokuba: I'm umm, the GHOST!!!... of… CHRISTMAS PAST!!!

Kaiba: … Ok.

Mokuba: You must change… and become a…. umm… GOOD PERSON… you…bad…person.

(///RC: Favorite lines quoted by me in the Christmas show ^_^\\\)

Kaiba: Umm, I'm just fine the way I am.

Mokuba: NO YOU'RE NOT!!! …

Kaiba: … Yes I am.

Mokuba: Reach for my hand!

Kaiba: … I'm not that way if that's what you think!

Mokuba: NO! I'll show you you're past!

Kaiba: Alright, if the hand holding is completely non-gay.

Mokuba: … It is.

Kaiba: Ok then, let's go.

*they grab hands and are "teleported" to the past*

---

Outside

---

Yugi: Yami, push the on button on the strobe lights and lasers.

Yami: *sleeping* but, I don't wanna feed grama while she's in the bathtub.

Yugi: -_-' Fine, I'll do it. *pushes the on button*

---

Inside

---

*A light falls from the ceiling and blinks a lot*

Kaiba: … That was lame.

Mokuba: … Well this is a low budget set.

*A white screen comes down and a projector from the 60's comes out*

Kaiba: Isn't that my projector I lost a while back.

Mokuba: *shifty eyes* Umm, no.

*Projector plays a scene from when Kaiba was young*

Mokuba: Do you remember this?

Kaiba: Yea, that's me holding Yugi over a bottomless pit.

Mokuba: … Not that, *clicks slideshow continue button* THIS!

Kaiba: … That's nothing.

Mokuba: … -_-' Who designed this

---

Outside

---

Yami: I like making slide shows ^_^ *spills Dr. Pepper on the negative strip* O_O Good thing he's a doctor and doesn't contain a chemical called Tricosotene that ruins picture negatives… I don't think he's licensed to be a soft drink.

(///RC: You think of a better chemical name! \\\)

---

Inside

---

Kaiba: *sigh*

Mokuba: *flipping through the pictures* HA! There it is! Do you know who that is?

Kaiba: *gasp* IT'S ME O_O …GIVING TO CHARITY!!!

Mokuba: … Umm, well will you become a good person?

Kaiba: I wasted the whole dollar on that place! O_O HELL NO!

Mokuba: Fine, expect the next ghost at … well, soon!

Kaiba: Meh, why go to bed at all?

Mokuba: That's your choice.

Kaiba: Ok.

Mokuba: *throws smoke bomb and it explodes*

Smoke: *fizzles out showing Mokuba, who wasn't moved yet*

Kaiba: … What?

Mokuba: Umm, can I use the washroom ^_^

Kaiba: **MAY I use the washroom.**

Mokuba: O_O Hey, I asked first! *exits room*

Kaiba: ...That's odd...

*Ironic silence*

Kaiba: ...Ok

---

Outside

---

Yugi: YAMI! YOU MESSED THE SLIDESHOW!

Yami: O_O Don't blame me, blame "DOCTOR" Pepper! I'm suing you're but off. I knew I should've looked at his diploma. Where's the but on this thing?

Mokuba: *enters* DID I DO GOOD! ^_^

Yami: O_O AHH!

Yugi: You did well!

Yami: O_O WHO ARE YOU!

Mokuba: -_-' Never mind.

Yugi: Well, it's my turn. Wish me luck.

Yami: MACBETH! ^_^

Mokuba: That's bad luck idiot!

Yami: O_O Uh oh. Umm, MACBETH! ... Hehehe, double negative means positive! ^_^

Mokuba: It doesn't work that way!

Yami: Fine... HTEBCAM! ^_^

Mokuba: ...

Yugi: *already gone*

Yami: Where's Yugi? T_T

---

Inside

---

*Still Ironic Silence*

Kaiba: *whistling Yellow Card – Way Away*

(///RC: Wait, I love this song!

                                                          \\\)

Yugi: *enters* HELLO KAIBA!

Kaiba: ... *sigh* Who are you.

Yugi: I'm the ghost of Christmas Present

Kaiba: O_O You're the ghost of CHRISTMAS PRESENTS! Why are the prices so DAMN HIGH! I'm mean, the sales are AFTER Christmas.

Yugi: You mean Boxing Day.

Kaiba: Yeah! Who boxes on the day after Christmas?

Yugi: ... Never mind.

Kaiba: What do you do anyways?

Yugi: I dunno... Well... BYE! *exits*

Kaiba: I know my present, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! _

---

Outside

---

Yugi: *sigh* That has worse than that time I was on Survivor

---Flashback—

Yugi: Thanks a lot BiBi! You did our laundry in our drinking water! How are we going to survive this harsh terrain! *walks away, trips, and backdrop falls revealing the Price is Rite game*

Bob Barker: Now if you get $1.00, you-

Yugi: O_O Uhh... Headhunters... Ahhh, am I fired?

---Flashback End---

Yami: That was worse than that class I took on the sciences of antihistamines.

Yugi and Mokuba: What?

Yami: What! O_O

Mokuba: It's your call.

Yami: Crap, what are my lines.

Yugi: Nothing, you stand and point.

Yami: ... Ok ^_^

Mokuba: GO!

Yami: OK

Yugi: ... NOW!

Yami: Ohh ok.

---

Inside

---

Kaiba: ... This will come to my next therapy session.

Yami: ...

Kaiba: Who are you?

Yami: ...

Kaiba: Ok, you must be the ghost of Christmas Future

Yami: ...

Kaiba: I guess you'll show me my future.

Yami: ...

Kaiba: Ok then

Yami: ...

---

Outside

---

Yugi: Drop the graveyard theme.

Mokuba: Ok ^_^

---

Inside

---

*everything becomes dark and eerie*

Yami: ...

Kaiba: ... What do you want to show me?

Yami: ... *points to nothing*

Kaiba: ... Ok that's very vauge

Yami: ... *points to more nothing*

Kaiba: ... There's lots of "..."'s

Yami: ... *points aimlessly*

Kaiba: ... *sigh*

Yami: *points to tombstone*

Kaiba: What? Whose grave is that?

Yami: *blows dust off gravestone*

Kaiba: ... Who's Ebenezer Scrooge.

Yami: ... *shifty eyes* *turns tombstone over*

Kaiba: O_O *gasp* It's ... *squints* Kaibo

---

Outside

---

Mokuba: O_O

Yugi: O_O Yami spelt his name wrong!

---

Inside

---

Yami: ...

Kaiba: Oh, it's supposed to be me... scared look... ahhh, and such.

Yami: ...

Kaiba: Fine, I'll do some nice things from now on.

Yami: ... ^_^ *leaves*

Kaiba: Finally I can get some sleep!

---

The Next Day

---

Kaiba: Now I called you all here because... I've been working you too hard, so, I'd like to make it easier for you...

Butler A: By doing what, using the bad whip?

Kaiba: No.

Butler 7: Feeding us actual food.

Kaiba: No.

Butler... Umm... something: Give me a better name.

Kaiba: Hell No. It's hilarious. What I've changed is... the staff. You're all fired.

Butler (insert symbol here): But it's Christmas!

Kaiba: So.

Butler Cratchett: But what about Tiny Tim.

Kaiba: Bah Humbug! Him and his ukulele can go hungry! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!

---

Outside

---

Mokuba: Is that what you planned?

Yugi -_-' No.

Yami: ^_^ I love happy endings

*-*-*-*-*

**RC: That's the story! Have a merry Christmas and a Happy new year.**


End file.
